New Year, New Love
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: [AU] Jesse Andersen was the new transfer student at Center High. Immediatly, Alexis and Jesse become friends. However, as time passes on, the two go through events that will eventually result in finding their true soulmates. [Dreamshipping] [JessexAlexis]
1. Meeting The Transfer Student

A/N: Okay folks, new story again! Yay! I'm sorry I haven't updated A Doll's Happiness or Angels in Flight. I'll update them both soon. Promise! But I had this idea stuck in my head for along time, so I'm finally gonna write it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh no! I'm late!"

I dashed over to the dresser in a hurry, grabbing the silver comb on the left side and running it through my hair. First day of the last year of school, and I'm late for it. Real nice, Lex. Real nice...

"Sissy! C'mon already! We're gonna miss the bus!" my older brother, Atticus, called from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" I yelled back in an annoyed tone. Placing the comb back onto my dresser, I dashed downstairs and immediatly ran to the doorway.

"It's about time, Lexi!" Atticus scolded. His eyes seemed to be traveling over my body, which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Stop it, Atty." I ordered.

"Hey, I'm just making sure that you're outfit will be somewhat attractive! I mean, come on! You _need_ a boyfriend!" he said in a suggestive tone.

"A boyfriend? I don't think so." I refused, turning my back to him and walking out the door.

"Wait up sissy!" Atticus called from behind me.

"Don't call me tha--"

"Oh! Atticus!"

"What a man!"

"Will you marry me?!"

Before I even knew what was happening, a crowd of my brother's fangirls came rushing past me and over to my brother. I sighed in annoyance, walking over to the bus.

"Are you coming or not?" I questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming sissy!" Atticus replied. "Sorry ladies, but I've gotta go. But don't worry: I'll get all of your phone numbers later!"

"Oh, Atty!"

"Kiss me!"

"Take me with you my love!"

I wanted to zip all of their mouths shut just about now. We go through the same thing every last day of our lives. We'll be getting ready to leave, and then suddenly a crowd of crazy fangirls will suddenly come running over to my brother.

"Sorry that took so long, sis!" Atticus apologized, running over to me.

"This happens every day, Atty.Even this summer they did the same exact thing. I'd appreciate if you at least tried to do something about it."

"Hey, what can I say? They are all mesmerized by my manliness!"

I ignored his last sentence and stepped into the bus, looking around for a seat. Atticus followed me close behind.

"Hey, look, it's my good ol' pal Zaney! Sorry sis, I'm gonna go try and cheer him up. Catch ya later!" he ditched me for Zane, Atticus' best friend and, as alot of the girls say, the most attractive boy at school. Zane and I had become good friends over time, but unfortunatly, he turned goth and started acting weird, so I decided it was best if I stayed away from him. Though deep down, I knew he was still the kind Zane I knew long ago. He just needed someone as good-spirited as my brother to help him out of his state of depression.

"Miss Rhodes, please have a seat." the bus driver requested.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry." I apologized, taking a seat next to somebody in the front. I didn't dare to look over, for I was afraid I would see somebody that was either mean or one of those crazy fanboys.

"Hey there!"

I turned my head over to look at the person beside me, only to find that it was a boy. Hopefully not one of those fans of mine...

"Um.. hello." I greeted back.

"I don't think I've ever seen ya around before. What's your name?" he asked. He had cerulean colored hair that stuck out in many places and a kind expression. I can tell that he isn't one of those crazy stalker boys just by looking at him.

"Alexis.. you?" I asked with a bit of a smile.

"I'm Jesse! Just transferred in! Nice to meet ya!" Jesse introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said, now with a full smile. Neither of us said anything for a few moments, before I decided to break the silence.

"Well.. where'd you transfer from?" I asked.

"North High. Man, the folks around there were real nice to me! But my parents thought it wasn't a decent place to go to school, so, here I am!" Jesse explained.

"I see..." was all I managed to say in response. Suddenly, the bus came to a stop. I tilted my head sideways, now able to see the outside.

"Looks like we're here." I said, standing up.

"Yep."

Both of us walked out before the others, jumping off the edge of the bus.

"I'll warn you, you are going to be in for a seriously crazy year. Think you can handle it?" I asked with a smile.

"'Course I can!" he replied, seeming excited about the whole idea of a new year.

"If you say so."

The rest of the students came running out of the bus in a hurry, along with my brother.

"Hey! Atty! Over here!" I yelled, waving so he could see me. Atticus came running towards me, dragging Zane along for the ride.

"Sis! There you are!" he seemed to be happy to see me. Suddenly, he rose an eyebrow. "Who's the boy?"

"Oh, this is my new friend, Jesse. He just transferred in from North High." I said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Jesse greeted.

"Hmm..." Atticus seemed to be pondering something, but I couldn't figure out what. "You and my sister didn't make out or anything, right?"

I blushed a dark shade of crimson at that moment. "Atty!!"

"U-uhm.. no... she's just my friend." Jesse replied, blushing crimson as well.

"Mmkay, if you say so, sissy!"

"Hey, Lex!"

"Alexis!"

I turned around, and nearly jumped in excitement at what I saw.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Kay, not the best way to end a chapter, but, oh well. XD review!


	2. Early Reunion

A/N: Hi folks! I'm here with chapter 2 of New Year, New love!! Enjoy! (Btw, to make things more clear, it starts out as JadenxAlexis, but as Jesse and Alexis go through more events together, Alexis eventually dumps Jaden and goes to Jesse)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I do own Miss Olette. : )**

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jaden!" I called out in joy. It's been a whole summer since I've seen my boyfriend, Jaden Yuki, or his best friend, Syrus Truesdale. Ignoring Syrus, I leaped into Jaden's arms with excitement and eagerness. He gladly accepted me, hugging tight and not letting go.

"Whoa whoa whoa... hold on a sec'. My lil' sis and Jaden are dating?!" Atticus questioned, his eyes wide.

"You didn't know that?" I asked, releasing Jaden from the tight hug. "It all started in February. You know, Mindy's birthday party? Well... Jaden took me out onto the porch to look at the stars, and we confessed, not even realizing it until an accidental kiss."

"Man, I can't believe I didn't know about this!" Atticus groaned, falling over onto the pavement.

"You don't have to know everything that goes on in my life, you know."

"Hey, Lex, who's the new guy?" Jaden asked suddenly.

"This is Jesse, my new friend who transferred in from North High." I introduced.

"Sweet! New kid! I'm Jaden, nice to meet ya!" Jaden introduced, holding out his hand.

"Same to you!" Jesse replied, gladly shaking his hand. Just as they let go, the sound of a ringing bell echoed through the schoolgrounds, signifying it was time to head to our designated classes. I pulled out the paper that came to me through e-mail yesterday, quickly skimming over the schedule.

"Algebra II with Miss Olette is first on my list..." I read aloud.

"Really? Same here!" Jesse said, showing me the paper. I quickly skimmed over his paper, only finding that our schedules were nearly the same, except for 3rd period, which he had gym, while I had Language Arts.

"Our schedules.. are nearly the same..."

"Whoa, really?!"

"Yeah, really."

Both of us were shocked, and at the same time, I was excited on the inside. I would get to spend more time with my new friend, and nearly all of our teachers were nice. Well, except for Miss Olette, she's insane from what the rumors said. You don't get an A on a test, she starts yelling random chatspeak in your face. If you do get an A, she gives you a KFC gift card. If she catches you slacking off on your work, she dumps lemonade on your head and yells random chatspeak. If you are a straight A student, you normally just got another gift card to either Wal-Mart, Dillards, Sak's Fifth Avenue, or Dollar General. Where does she get all these gift cards? Nobody knows.

"Jesse, just to warn you, for 1st period, we have Miss Olette. She's not what you call normal, so, watch out unless you want chatspeak screamed in your face." I warned.

"Ah, she can't be that bad!" Jesse disagreed, shaking off the question.

"If you say so..." I sighed. "Anyways, we'd best get to class."

"Which is why I came prepared!" Jaden declared, pulling out some ear plugs and what appeared to be a pillow. "I've got Crowler's class first, so, I need to come prepared!"

"But don't you normally fall asleep in his class anyways?" I asked.

"Yeah, but, these'll help me fall asleep quicker!"

"You are so odd.." I said with a smile. Very quickly, I planted a kiss on his lips and walked back over to Jesse.

"Well, we don't wanna get in trouble, right? Let's head to our classes." I suggested. The rest smiled, nodded, and headed their seperate directions. I could tell by the looks on their faces that the first class would be crazy as crazy got. I glanced over at Jesse, who didn't seem to be nervous at all.

You better be ready for this, Jesse...

Because when you came to this school...

... you decided to accept the possibility...

...that this would be the most insane year of your life.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was that? Sorry I took so long to update! Please review! And no flames!


	3. Escape, Cheating, and Neighbors

A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever! I've had alot going on lately.. Anyway, enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX.**

- - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV  
- - - - - - - - - -

"So you said Miss Olette is crazy, right?" Jesse asked as we walked down the hallway towards the lockers.

"Yeah. They say she used to be on drugs, actually. But it's probably just a rumor." I told him, stopping at a locker which had my name written on a sticky-note.

"So this is your locker?" he asked, looking at it carefully.

"Yep. Where's yours?" I asked.

"Uhh.. I'm not sure actually.." Jesse replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh.. well, let's change that."

I looked along the line of lockers until I saw the name on a sticky note written clearly and posted on the locker directly on my left. 'Jesse Andersen', it read.

"...Um..is your last name Andersen?" I asked.

"Yep. How'd ya know?" he asked.

"Because it's written on a sticky-note posted to the locker on my left."

"Whoa, we're next to each other! How cool is this?!"

"But right now the locker is empty. See, at the start of each year, we're each assigned a locker. It starts out empty, but later in the day we receive our textbooks. But right now, we have 10 minutes to decorate our lockers. And then, at the very end of the day, we receive our locks." I explained, setting the blue striped bookbag down beside me and opening the locker.

"Ohh.. I get it now! Thanks, Lex!" Jesse thanked me with a smile that reminded me so much of Jaden's. Secretly, my heart was racing, but I couldn't let him know that I was feeling this way.

"You're welcome.." I replied as calmly as I could. As quickly as possible, I kneeled down and started unpacking locker decorations from my bookbag. Once all of the decorations were out of the bag, I unfolded my blue locker shelf and placed it inside the opened-locker. Next came the mirror, then the pictures of me and my friends, and finally the small bulliten board that managed to fit in the very back.

"There. All done." I said with a small smile.

"Sooooo... what do we do for the next 4 minutes?" Jesse asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Well...how about we get to know each other?"

"Sure! That'd be cool!"

For the next four minutes, Jesse and I had a pleasant conversation. I learned that he used to be the top student at North High, and that he could see monster spirits which were considered to be his 'family'. I would have loved to hear more, but unfortunatly, we had to get to Miss Olette's class or else she'd scream chatspeak at us for being late. With that being known, Jesse and I walked through the door to the first class: where the craziness was bound to begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The classroom looked the same as it did last year, aside from the fact that the tables were scattered all across the room and there were only two chairs at each table--- wait, what's going on here?!

"Hello, students! My name is Miss Olette, and I'm here to teach you math! And just to make sure that the math stays stuck inside your small brains instead of the thought of talking to a friend... I've seperated the tables so that you'll have to sit in pairs! And guess what that means? ASSIGNED SEATS! YAY!" Miss Olette explained, smiling like an idiot as her curly black hair drifted behind her while she was skipping around the room. Some of the students groaned, some muttered horrible things, and some just stood there staring at the crazy lady with an unreadable expression.

"Now, you'll be each given a number. The number you are given determines where you sit. Sooo...for example... say that you got '1A'. That would mean you go to the table that has the letter A on it and sit at the chair marked with a 1. Get the drift?" she asked, clicking her heals impatiently. All of us nodded.

"Good! Now... let's get started.." Miss Olette cleared her throat before continuing. "Alexis Rhodes, 2A.. Jesse Andersen, 1A."

Now this was just plain ridiculous. We had similar class schedules, we had lockers right next to each other, and now we even have assigned seats next to each other?! Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. Sighing, I walked over to the table marked with an A and sat down in the second chair, watching as Jesse followed.

"Good! Now, next is Haruhi Katsuya.."

"Hey.." I whispered, hoping to catch Jesse's attention. "isn't it weird that we ended up getting seats next to each other after we had lockers next to each other and almost identical class schedules?"

"Hey.. you're right.. wow! Maybe it's a sign that we should be best friends or somethin'!" he whispered back with a grin.

"Maybe---"

"OMG! MISS RHODES! MR. ANDERSEN! WTF ARE YOU DOING?!" Miss Olette questioned. (Note: She actually did pronounce OMG as Oh-em-gee and WTF as Double U-Tee-Ef)

"Um... nothin' at all, Miss 'lette." Jesse answered, still grinning.

"That's what I thought! Now, where was I..."

This was supposed to be the start of a new year, not the start of a new year with Miss Olette hating your guts.. great..just great..

"Sorry Lex..." I heard him whisper.

"It's not you're fault that she's so strict about people talking in class.." I whispered back.

For the next 10 minutes, Miss Olette was assigning seats to each and every one of the students, followed by groans and complaints. This was probably her goal for this year anyway..

"Now that we're all seated... let's introduce our new students for this year!" Miss Olette suggested with a smile.

"In alphabetical order, sorted by last name, lets start with Jesse Andersen! Come on down!"

Several of the students clapped, some girls fell over with hearts in their eyes, and I just smiled warmly. Jesse made his way toward the front, occasionaly receiving glares from the other boys.

"Good evenin', everyone! My name's Jesse, and I'm a transfer from North High!" he greeted with a grin. Now the entire class was glaring at him, all except for me and Haruhi Katsuya, who sat at a table in the far back with another one of the transfer students...what was his name...oh, I remember. Jim 'Crocodile' Cook.

"Mr. Andersen, you've said enough. Sit down!" Miss Olette demanded, pointing towards the table I was sitting at.

"Uhh.. kay then, Miss 'Lette."

With every student still glaring at him, Jesse made his way back to our table...

Until Bobby Jimson decided to trip him.

"AAAAH!" Jesse yelled, landing on the floor with a 'thump!'

"Jesse! What happend?!" I asked, jumping out of my chair and running to his side.

"S-someone tripped me.." he answered, attempting to stand back up.

"Okay, who did it?!" I questioned, glaring at everyone in the room. Bobby raised his hand with a wicked smile.

"You did? Why?" I asked once more.

"Because he's a North High reject!" he answered, tossing his number 2 pencil at Jesse's head.

"Mr. Jimson, that isn't very nice... even if its true!" Miss Olette responded with a humorous smile. The rest of the class laughed and followed Bobby's lead, all except for Jim and Haruhi, who seemed to be disappointed.

"I can't believe you people! Jesse is a nice guy, you know! I don't understand why you all think people from North High are rejects!!" I yelled at every last one of them.

"Lex, you don't have to yell at them.. I don't mind, really." Jesse said with a sad smile.

"Miss Rhodes, Mr. Andersen, leave. Now." Miss Olette demanded. "I don't care where you go, just LEAVE!"

"You know what, Miss Olette? We will! Let's go, Jesse." I said, walking over to our table, grabbing both of our bookbags and soon grabbing ahold of Jesse's wrist and storming out of the classroom, slamming the door behind us.

"What are we gonna do now, Lex? I mean... ya just stormed out of a classroom and the teacher said to go somewhere.." Jesse asked, his voice full of concern.

"Let's go to the office. I'll write a note to give to Atticus and give it to the secretery/nurse, Ms. Fontaine. She'll make sure it gets to him, and afterwards, lets just leave and go to my place." I explained.

"W-wait, we're escaping school?!" Jesse questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's right. I know they all think I'm perfect, but I've had it." I told him, pulling out a blue notebook and flipping to a fresh page. I pulled the pencil out of the spirals and wrote on the page:

_Atty,_

_I took Jesse and left for home. I've had it with all of these guys calling him a 'North High reject' and I'm sick of all of it! So see you later and just ask my teachers for my homework and bring it home!_

_-Alexis_

Afterwards, I tore it out and folded it in half, Jesse not knowing what was written.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Lex.." he told me, concerned as ever.

"Are you with me or not?" I questioned.

"...Yeah, I guess..."

"Then let's go."

We walked to the first floor, down the hall, and to the left, seeing a brown metal door that read in white letters 'Office'.

"Wait here, okay?" I requested, dropping my book bag and opening the office door. Inside was Ms. Fontaine, filing some paperwork at the desk in the center of the room.

"Hey, Ms. Fontaine." I greeted with a small smile. Ms. Fontaine looked up from her paperwork, smiling at me.

"Why hello there, Alexis. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Well... if you see my brother sometime today, I need you to give him this note." I replied, holding out the folded piece of paper.

"Oh, um..alright...but why me?" she asked once more.

"Because I won't see him until 5th period and this is really urgent." I answered.

"Well..alright...is that all?" she wondered, taking the paper from my hand.

"Yes, m'am. Oh, and also, please don't look inside." I requested before heading to the door and walking out. Jesse was still standing there, waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I answered, picking up my bookbag and heading towards the front door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Jesse and I froze in place at the sound of a voice calling for us to stop. I spun around, only to see the hall monitor, better known as Chazz Princeton, standing 20 feet away from us.

"..Uh, hi Chazz. What did you want?" I asked.

"Just where are you going, my sweet?" Chazz asked with a bit of a suggestive tone.

"...To the doors, why?"

"Well, stop in the name of love!"

Now he was getting too far out of hand.

"No, Chazz, I'm not going to stop. So just go away, okay?" I requested.

"Welllllllll... say you love me, first!" he demanded.

"...Go to hell."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You heard me: go to hell."

"Grr..."

"If you don't quit, Slade and Jagger will be receiving a phone call tonight."

"FINE!"

"That's what I thought."

That was the last thing I said to Chazz before watching him storm off into the other hallway, heartbroken and rejected.

"Well.. are we gonna go or what?" Jesse asked, leaning against one of the double doors.

"Yeah, we are.. let's go." I told him, turning around to push open one of the double doors.

"Alexis."

I turned around, only to see the one and only Zane Truesdale, or as Atticus sometimes likes to call him, "emo boy".

"Zane, what are you doing here? Crowler is really strict about letting students leave..." I questioned. **(1)**

"I know, but we need to talk." he said, roughly grabbing me by the arm and walking over to the far corner of the hallway.

"What's this about, anyway?" I asked, confused by his awkward behavior.

"...Just figured I'd let you know that I saw Jaden making out with Tear Mikuru in Crowler's class."

"WHAT?!"

I nearly dropped my bookbag at hearing this. Jaden...and Tear? No way, those two could never work... ever... Tear is way too serious about her studies, and Jaden is a carefree and happy kind of guy...

"Yeah, that's what Atticus said when he saw the whole scene. He was going to tell you when he got the chance, but it looks like I told you first." Zane explained, his expression unchanged.

"...Well, I hope those two are happy together.." I said in a whisper.

"...You know, Alexis, you need a guy who will always be loyal to you... and that guy could be me, if you gave me the chance." he said, coming just a bit closer. Instantly, I pushed him away from me.

"Sorry Zane, but you and I are just friends. Nothing more." I told him with a sad smile.

"...Yeah, and I bet you'll say the opposite about that kid with the blue hair who you were with.." Zane muttered.

"Jesse? Um.. sorry to disappoint you, but the two of us are just friends.. maybe even best friends." I said, my expression becoming more serious.

"...Fine. But this isn't over, understood? You'll be mine someday, whether you like it or not." he said one last time before walking back towards Crowler's room. When will he ever learn that we're just friends? **(2)**

"Lex! What happend?" Jesse asked, running towards where I stood.

"...Zane said he saw Jaden and Tear Mikuru, one of my friends, making out in Crowler's class." I replied with a frown.

"I didn't think Jaden would ever cheat on ya... I mean, ya both seemed like the perfect couple! But cheer up, the right guy is out there somewhere. Maybe in this high school." he assured me with a smile.

"...Yeah, maybe.."

"See? That's the spirit!"

I don't know why, but just hearing his words made me smile. I guess he's just got the charm--- hey..wait... I don't even like Jesse that way!! We're just friends..

"Thanks, Jess. I feel alot better." I said, still smiling.

"No problem! Now c'mon, let's go!"

Without even realizing it, Jesse grabbed ahold of my hand and sped towards the double doors, ready to bust through at any second. Just a few seconds later, he pushed the metal handle inwards and caused the door to fly open.

"Wow, that was quick.." I commented as soon as we were outdoors.

"Yep, it was. I got that trick from my bro, Johan!" Jesse stated proudly **(3)**

"Well... anyways... I know that there's a local bus that comes past this high school around this time to pick up the elderly woman who lives next door to take her to the local bingo club. I think we might be able to catch a ride back to my place if we submit a request." I explained, walking towards the street as I did so.

"That'd be co-- hey, look, there it is!" Jesse pointed out, pointing towards the blue and white striped bus that stopped just by the old woman's house.

"C'mon, let's catch the bus before it goes!"

Still not letting go of my hand, Jesse ran towards the oddly designed bus, dragging me along for the ride. Just as we made it to the bus, the elderly woman was stepping on, and we had made it just in the nick of time. Once the old lady was on and in her seat, Jesse and I stepped onto the bus, while the bus driver gave us a strange look.

"Don't you kids go to this high school?" he asked.

"Yes, but we're brother and sister, and we just found out that our grandmother went to the emergency room and we are to meet our parents at our house rather than taking the bus to the hospital." I lied.

"Oh. Alright. What's your address?" the bus driver asked.

"12673 Teamo Av." I told him. **(4)**

"Alright then. That'll be 50 cents from each of you."

I took out a dollar bill from my jean pocket and handed it to him, covering the cost of two people.

"What are your names?" the bus driver asked.

"Alexis and Jesse Andersen."

"Alright. Your names will be called when we reach your destination. Till then, please have a seat."

Jesse and I made our way to the back of the bus, where no one was sitting.

"I've got both of us covered for now." I whispered to him.

"Thanks, Lex."

"No problem."

Once we had finally found a seat, Jesse took the window and I took the aisle, and we patiently waited for the bus to drive us home.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"You know, about...this."

"Oh...well, desperate times call for desperate measures, ya know." 

"True."

Neither of us said anything for the rest of the ride to my house. An empty silence between us, that's what there was. And I sure didn't like it. But I just couldn't find the right topic to talk to him about at the moment..

"Alexis and Jesse Andersen, we've reached your destination. Please report to the front of the bus and have a nice day."

We both stood up and walked down the aisle, occasionaly receiving strange looks from the rest of the passengers. Once we reached the front, I smiled at the bus driver and made my way down the steps with Jesse following close behind.

"Well, here we are. This is my house." I said, gazing apon the two-story house in front of us.

"Nice pla-- hey, wait a sec... I know this house.. it's right next door to mine!"

My eyes were wide by now.

"Say what?! You mean we're neighbors?!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know, crappy as always DX Oh well. Here are the notes: 

1.) This is an AU, so, Zane's still here and stuff.

2.) I added Royalshipping just for my bff, Samia AKA FuturisticAngel. Love ya! (as a friend of course)

3.) Just for the heck of it, I gave Jesse a brother with his Japanese name XD

4.) Teamo is actually "Te Amo" which means 'I love you' in some other language.


	4. Ice Cream, BreakUp, and a hug

A/N: LOL looks like I'm updating sooner than I planned. Well, it's cause a certain someone told me that Ronald would break into my house unless I decided to update (You know who you are. XD) so, yeah, here I am with an update : ) Enjoy! And starting from here, this is where the DS fluff begins! YAY DS! Oh, and, one big thank you to ChazzyLuverGurl (same girl who told me Ronald would break into my house unless I updated) for telling me what language Te Amo was from. (and for Mystical Aquafina too!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. TAKE THAT, LAYWERS!**

- - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - -

"If we were neighbors all this time, how come Atticus and I never saw you?" I asked, still a bit shocked by the fact that Jesse and I were neighbors.

"Well... my mom was kinda uncomfortable when we first moved in, and she guessed you guys were uhh...y'know... punks." he explained, scratching the back of his head.

"...Oh, I see. Well, my parents aren't very 'punkish' at all. In fact, most of the time they're never home." I said with a frown.

"Oh...sorry 'bout that, Lex. I'll come visit ya whenever I can, okay? It's a promise!" Jesse promised me with a smile.

"...Thanks, Jess.. well, the two of them aren't home right now, so I guess we could just go inside for now. I know where the extra house key is. C'mon."

I guided him to the front door step, where a mat saying "Welcome to our home" was placed on top of the rough grey cement. Underneath it was a small lump, which was the spare house key. I kneeled down and lifted the mat up, pulling out the rusty silver key from underneath it.

"Got it." I said as soon as I stood back up. Carefully, I placed the key into the keyhole and twisted it, hearing a small 'click!' from outside. I quickly pulled the key out of the keyhole and put it in my pocket, while my spare hand reached for the knob. I opened the door, revealing a simple modern living room. A large tan couch sat in the left half of the room, facing a large tv-screen that was in the wall. In the right half, my mother's expensive wooden table sat, accompanied by 6 chairs, two on the ends and two on each side.

"Well, come on in. Make yourself at home." I told him with a small smile. Jesse's eyes traveled around the room, eventually landing on my face.

"You've got a really nice house, Lex!" he complimented, running over to the tan couch and jumping onto it. "Not to mention nice furniture, too!"

"Thanks.. do you want anything to eat?" I asked.

"Uhh... got any Rocky Road ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take two scoops of that in a bowl."

"Alright. One sec." 

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and immediately ran to the cupboards. Opening one of it's doors, I pulled out a small and simple white bowl and closed it shut, grabbing a spare spoon that was laying on the counter. I set the bowl down with the spoon and walked over to the refridgerator, which sat against the wall in a far corner of the room. I opened the door to my left, revealing the icebox along with many of my brother's favorite seafood meals. And at the very bottom shelf sat the Rocky Road ice cream container, which read "Property of Atty. Don't touch, sissy!" on the plastic.

_'You can't claim all of this ice cream for yourself, Atticus..'_ I thought as I reached for the container.

"DON'T GIVE UP ON JOHN, ALEXANDRA! HE LOVES YOU!"

Oh god... was Jesse watching one of those southern romance movies that my brother always likest to record? I hope not.. because Atticus claims that those movies are VERY addicting to the male mind. But I'll worry about that later.

"ALEXANDRA! NOOOOOOO! YOU IDIOT! DON'T TURN HIM DOWN!"

_'Just ignore him, Lex...'_ I thought, picking up the container and closing the refridgerator door. I stood up and walked over to where the bowl and spoon sat, waiting to be filled with ice cream. I removed the container top, grabbed the spoon, and shoveled large amounts of ice cream into the bowl until it was full. I stuck the spoon into one of the lumps of ice cream and walked over to the trashcan, tossing the empty container inside. I walked back over to the counter and picked up the bowl before walking back into the living room. Jesse's eyes were glued to the TV screen, and he didn't show any signs of leaving this position.

"Jesse, I've got your ice cream." I said, hoping to snap him out of his daze. No answer.

"Jesse, ice cream alert."

Still no response.

"...Jesse, c'mon, seriously, snap out of it."

No response.

"Alright then. If that's how your gonna play, then fine."

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jesse, his eyes still glued to the TV screen. I looked at the screen, wondering what was so great.

_'Alex, I know we've known each other for only a day, but please understand, I'm in love with you!' a boy wearing punkish looking clothes said to a much more different looking girl. She looked like your everyday good girl, with her blue skirt and white shirt, her long blonde hair flowing behind her._

_'I love you too, but our ranks in society are different! You're considered a reject by everyone, and I'm like the queen of this city! We can't be together!' the girl replied, with tears in her eyes._

_'Alex...'_

_'John..'_

_The two of them kissed, despite the screaming crowd. Eventually, they calmed down, and watched as the shunned couple continued to kiss._

I looked at Jesse, who was practically teary eyed by now.

"Jesse, c'mon, snap out of it. The movie is over." I told him, lightly shaking his arm.

"...Don't Alex and John remind ya of someone?" he asked, ignoring my previous statement.

"No, not really..." I answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason.."

What's up with the suspicious act?

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking... what's up with the suspiciousness?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"I told ya, it was nothin'.. that movie just kinda got to my brain and made me question some weird stuff, that's all." Jesse answered, his eyes still not leaving the TV as the credits rolled along the screen.

And that's when my brother suddenly appeared on the wide-screen wearing a hawaiian shirt.

_"Hey to whoever's watchin' this! Did it hypnotize you? Cause if it did... then it looks like this worked! And now that you've watched this, Alex and John will remain in your hearts forever! How romantic! And thanks to that, I bet you, the viewer, 10 dollars that something from this movie will end up happening to you one day this year! And thats all for now! Aloha! (1)"_

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked, confused by the sudden message from my brother.

"He always does that after a romantic movie he recorded plays. Mom and Dad told him to stop, but he still hasn't." I explained.

_"Well c'mon, honey. Let's get inside before we get rained on!"_

"Oh no..my parents are home early!" I said, my eyes wide in horror. "If they know I escaped school with a _boy_, then I'm busted! Hurry upstairs!"

I jumped off of the couch and grabbed Jesse by the wrist, dragging him down the hallway to the staircase and up the stairs. I dragged him into my room, quietly shut the door, and locked it.

"I think we'll be safe for now..well, at least until Atticus finds out about me escaping and tells my mom and da--"

_Someday, somehow... gonna make it allright but not right now.. I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow... (2)_

"That's weird, who could be calling me at this hour...?" I wondered, pulling my cell phone from my left pocket and flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lex. It's me, Jaden. What's up sweetie?"

"Uh...Jaden, look, we really need to talk."

"Ok, sure! About what?"

"Zane told me he saw you making-out with Tear Mikuru in Crowler's class.. is that true?"

There was a brief silence on the other line.

"Look, Lex, I..."

"Save it, Jaden. You love her, not me. And it's cool."

"Alexis...no...it's not that, I was just---"

"Goodbye."

I shut the cell phone and held it in my hand for just a moment more before tossing it into a far corner of the room out of pure anger and sadness.

"Whoa, take it easy, Lex!" Jesse advised, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"How can I take it easy when my now ex-boyfriend just practically admitted to making out with one of my good friends?! It's just so...so.."

"Upsetting?

"Yeah, upsetting..."

There was a brief silence, before I could slowly feel my body come close to Jesse's, and I wasn't the one who was moving, either.

"Jesse...what are you---"

And it was in that moment that he embraced me.  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N: I know, suckish..oh well. Anyway...

1.) I read somewhere that Aloha could mean either hello or goodbye, but in Atticus' case, he was saying goodbye.

2.) That song for her ringtone is Someday by Nickelback. Don't own that.


End file.
